Trying to Loosen Up
by IronicTheorist
Summary: Spencer Reid goes to LA for a Dr. Who Convention...he thought he was. For Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts - Summer Competition.


For CMWP - Summer Competition.

I apologize that I wasn't able to submit this on time. -_-

**Character: Spencer Reid  
Destination: Los Angeles, California  
Activity: Attempting to relax on a beach  
Element and word: An unexpected visitor and laughter**

***8*8*8***

"I thought we were going straight to the Dr. Who Convention?" Spencer looked around the hotel lobby as he walked behind Derek, Penelope and Emily. It was already 10 o'clock and according to the poster Penelope showed him the other day, it already started an hour ago. He didn't want to miss the introduction since it was the best part of the event. The three other agents were just ignoring him since they arrived in LA and it started to make him suspicious.

"We'll just leave our bags in the rooms." Morgan said dismissively and started to talk (flirt) with the red-head receptionist.

After 10 minutes of talking (flirting), Morgan finally got them a room. It was a very large room, which can only be rented after a reservation.

"Wow, I never thought you're flirting skills have its advantage." Emily commented when they were inside the room.

"Oh, I'm telling you. There are still a LOT of advantages. I could tell you some of them if you want." Morgan teased as Garcia and Prentiss rolled their eyes. Spencer was just listening; still bugged with the fact that his friends were just playing around when they should already be going to the convention.

"Guys, we should get going. We're late!" Reid exclaimed and pointed his watch.

"You should tell him now, Derek." Prentiss said.

"Why me? You should do it."

"Well, this is your idea."

Reid frowned, confused with the argument that was going on right in front of him.

"Zip it you two!" It was Garcia who said out loud. Morgan and Prentiss obliged. "Let me handle this." She walked over to Reid and placed her arm around his shoulder. She led him away from the other two agents.

"What's happening Garcia?" He asked.

"Reid, there's been a little alteration with the plan." She said, her eyes not breaking contact with Reid's.

"What do you mean?" He turned to Morgan and Prentiss. They just looked back at him, faces void of anything.

"Well. There's no convention right now." She said. Reid stared at her.

"Uh, sorry Garcia but did I heard it right? There's no convention?"

"Yes kid you heard it right." Morgan interjected. He and Prentiss are now standing beside him. "There's really isn't a convention being held here in LA."

"But what about the poster that you showed me?" He questioned.

Prentiss and the tech analyst smirked at him. "I just made that up."

Reid sighed. "I can't believe I fell for that." The excitement in him a second ago was gone. "Why did you guys drag me here? And even bother to make a fake poster?"

The three of them tried their best not to laugh at the way Reid sounded. He was like a five-year old who just lost a toy.

"Well, that made it easier for us to convince you to go with us." Garcia said matter-of-factly. Reid groaned while Morgan and Prentiss nodded in agreement.

"Oh c'mon Reid. This will be fun!" Prentiss commented. "That big 'ol brain of yours needed a break too."

"Emily's right, tell us when was the last time you actually took a vacation?" Morgan questioned him but Reid just kept quiet. Of course there wasn't a last time since he never go on vacations. He prefers to stay in his apartment, read new books, and watch Dr. Who. He just shrugged at Morgan who then smiled triumphantly at him.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Reid asked.

"We're going to the beach!" Garcia excitedly exclaimed.

***8*8*8***

The shoreline was crowded with colorful umbrellas, people lying on the sand while others playing beach volleyball, children running around and making sand castles. Reid drank from his bottle of water and emptied it. Just as they were about to move to a good spot, a couple of women in their bikinis walked past them. Reid looked at them and admired their perfect curves. He was unaware that his friends were all giving him weird stares until Prentiss cleared her throat. He blushed in an instant.

"That's just so perverted of you Reid." Garcia said and rolled her eyes. Reid blushed even more.

"It's called being a man, baby love." Morgan replied and grinned at Reid. "You guys should be proud of Reid!" He gave Reid a tap on the shoulder.

"Well, you should have seen him check out a girl while we were working on Walden's case." Prentiss said and started to tell them what happened a year ago when she, Reid and Hotch were at the train station. Reid was so embarrassed as Prentiss reminisced that he couldn't say anything to deny it.

"And you should have seen him kissing in the pool with an actress!" Morgan added. Prentiss' eyes widened in surprise and asked Garcia if it was true.

"Why don't you tell us about it, huh Reid?"

"Guys, stop it." He said, irritated. He then started to assemble the umbrella they had bought. He wished the topic would not continue anymore but the others kept on talking about it, urging him to answer their queries. "I won't answer anything."

Garcia scowled at him and pouted. "Such a killjoy."

Morgan just laughed at Reid, knowing well that they wouldn't get anything from him since he's so secretive of his private life. He always liked to put the genius in the hot seat.

"I don't know about you guys but I'll be heading for a swim." Morgan said and took off his sunglasses. He then took off his shirt and grinned when he saw Prentiss and Garcia stare at his muscular body in awe. Reid looked around and saw a dozen other women staring at Morgan even as he made his way to the water.

"That was so hot!" Garcia said and pretended to faint. "Hey Reid, can you lend me your eidetic memory? I really want to keep that body on my mind."

Prentiss and Reid laughed at Garcia. "If I were Kevin, I would be working on my body right now." The brunette said. She took out her sun block and applied it on her skin.

Reid finally mounted the umbrella on the sand and took a step back to look and admire his work. He then placed a mat underneath and laid on it.

"Aren't you going with us?" Garcia asked him.

"I will. I'll just stay here for a while."

"Suit yourself." The two women left him alone as they joined Morgan.

Reid was very close to dozing off when he was instantly blinded with sunlight. He sat up and found his umbrella blown away by the strong gust of wind.

"Oh no," he quickly got up on his feet and ran after the umbrella. When he finally got hold of it, he went back to his spot and mounted it again. Making sure that the wind would not blow it again, he buried half of the stand on the sand.

"You alright there?" Morgan shouted at him. He gave him thumbs up and they continued to swim.

Reid laid flat on his back again, this time with his sunglasses on.

He was just there for about 10 minutes when he heard a kid say, "Is he sleeping?"

"Yeah, I think so." Another kid said and the two of them giggled. Reid ignored them, thinking that they were just passing by.

He felt sand started to rain over his body and he quickly opened his eyes. The two kids, with bucket full of sand in their hands, started to cover his entire body with sand. When they saw him wide awake, they took off just before Reid could get up on his feet.

"You're gonna pay for this!" He shouted at the kids who were already running away. He cursed to himself as he brushed the white particles off his clothes.

"What happened?" Garcia asked him, Prentiss and Morgan behind her.

"Those kids tried to bury me alive." He said furiously.

"Did you get a good look at them? We could tell their parents about it." Morgan suggested but Reid just shrugged. Kids. Monsters underneath their little forms.

"I'm okay." Reid sighed. For the first time in his life, he finally agreed to take some time off and everything didn't turn out to be good. All he wanted was to relax. "I'm just going to get something to drink."

***8*8*8***

Reid made his way to a little snack bar just around a corner. He got himself a soda pop and started to drink.

"Hey man." Morgan said as he sat beside Reid. He ordered a soda of his own. Reid was staring at the blue icy liquid in front of him and took his time with it. "You should loosen up a bit, Reid." He said after emptying his soda. Reid couldn't help himself but sigh.

"I'm trying. I don't know why but it seems everything goes opposite." Morgan looked at him and laughed. "What's funny?"

"You're over thinking!" Reid was now scowling at his friend.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. So stop wasting your time here and let's hit the beaches." He placed his arms around the young genius' shoulder. They both took off after Morgan paid for their drinks. "I can teach you some of my smooth talking if we can find the brunette you were checking out earlier."

Reid blushed. "Yeah sure."

***8*8*8***

A day has ended and they were all exhausted from the activities they have done the whole day. After taking a swim, they went on a food trip around the popular restaurants in LA, went on a tour around Hollywood and then went barhopping. Reid never felt happy in his entire life. He lived a normal life that day and it was something that wasn't easy for a guy like him. But just like any other day, it have to end with a phone call from their Unit Chief.

"The four of you need to be back here. Fast." Hotch's serious tone said. "We have a case."

With no sleep and no other choice, they went packing their things in the hotel and booked a flight back to Quantico.

A knock came on the door, which puzzled them.

"Who's there?" Reid was the one who came for the door. He peaked at the peephole of the door and instantly recognized the two of them but the other, Reid haven't met before.

"Hi, are you Dr. Reid?" The woman in her 40's asked in a sweet tone and with a grin on her face. Reid nodded in reply and his friends went behind him. "I'm Carol Davies and these two are my sons." She emphasized the word sons and gave them stern glance. The two boys quickly shot their eyes downwards.

"Uh, what can I do for you Mrs. Davies?" He asked.

"Well, my sons Jeremy and Harold want to tell you something." She eyed the two boys and they stepped closer to the doctor but their gazes still downcast.

"We're sorry." They said in unison.

Not satisfied with their apology, their mother raised an eyebrow at the two of them. "We're sorry and it won't happen again. We promise." Their mother looked satisfied and turned back to Reid.

"I'm very sorry with what my sons have done to you earlier today at the beach. So I want them to apologize personally to you."

Reid returned an uneasy smile back at the two boys and said, "Well, I uh, forgive you guys but don't do that again. Not just to me but to other people too." Their mother grinned at him and signaled for him to go on. Reid wasn't sure what to say. "You probably already know that I'm an FBI agent. I can arrest you two you know."

The two boys shot their horrified eyes at him and then at their mother. They both went pale.

"But I'm letting you two off this time but when I hear from your mom next time, I will definitely arrest the both of you."

"It won't happen again." Jeremy said with a quiver.

"Yes, we promise!" Added Harold.

"Then be good." Reid tried to sound strict as he could.

"See, that's what I'm telling you two. Never play pranks on other people." Mrs. Davies said. "We have bothered you for so long, Dr. Reid. I want to apologize again."

She offered her hand and Reid shook them.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Davies." Then the three of them turned around and left. But before they could turn around a corner, the two boys looked back at Reid and he scowled at them. They quickly averted their eyes, looking terrified.

"I bet those boys won't get a good night sleep because of you Reid." Prentiss said with a giggle as they all went back packing.

"They deserve it, those little brats!" Garcia said.

"You should have called me so I could've scared them too." Morgan told him.

"I think that was okay. I don't wanna traumatize them too much." Reid said and smiled.

***8*8*8***


End file.
